Calling Home
by SallyCarefree
Summary: After serving his time, Neal has left New York to explore the world and enjoy his freedom. But now he's calling Peter and let's face it: not only New York is a stubborn mistress... A one-shot about friendship. Perhaps a bit fluffy. My view on how WC should end if it ever has to end.


_**And the fox said to the little prince: men have forgotten this truth, but you must not forget it. You become responsible, forever, for what you have tamed.**_  
Antoine de Saint-Exupery

AN: This is just a short – hopefully entertaining - story which hasn't been beta-ed. (It's so short and my fantastic beta is already busy with another story.) I've re-read it several times and already worked on spelling and grammar. But still, since I'm not a native speaker there will be some errors left, waiting for you to find them. I do apologize sincerely beforehand for any of those.

Anyways, I'd like to utter this WARNING: if you feel offended by poor spelling and grammar, please do not continue to read and enjoy your day without getting annoyed by this story.

Of course, I hope you are still reading ...

###########

New York, Sometimes in the future…

Even though it was 4 a.m. Peter Burke answered the phone after the second ring and was wide awake. „Burke speaking."

„Top of the morning to you, Peter."

The agent smiled spontaneously. He would have recognized this voice anytime, anywhere. But his reply didn't give away any of the joy he felt hearing his ex-partner. „Caffrey, it has been quite a while since your last call … And top of the morning is a bit exaggerating. Middle of the night might be more appropriate."

„Uhps. I'm sorry. I haven't taken the time difference into consideration. It's early lunch time over here."

Peter could almost see the sneer on the face of his former consultant. „As if! Unless you've lost your touch, I guess you did this on purpose. The only question I can't answer is whether you're doing this to pester me..."

„Peter, I'm hurt!"

„... or you're in trouble and need my help to bail you out, save you from an unfriendly business partner, or resolve some other problem - probably caused by one of your foolish shenanigans."

„When did you turn into a grumpy old man? Peter, my sole intention is to help you and save you from unnecessary hassle. Listen, I just wanted to tell you that it wasn't me who had robbed the Louvre last night. And I can prove that I didn't do it."

Peter Burke was amused. „Of course, you didn't do it. You haven't even been in Europe. You haven't left Dubai for the last 2 month."

Neal Caffrey was stunned. „How... You're still tracking me down? I don't believe this. Why? I have served my time and after slaving four years for the FBI, I've been finally released 6 month ago. I'm free to go wherever I want to."

His former handler chuckled. „Call it occupational habit, gut instinct or perhaps the need to check you're safe and sound. And I won't comment on you 'slaving for the FBI'..." He had moved downstairs and was sitting comfortably on the sofa. This phone call might take a while. „Since we both know you haven't committed the crime in question, let's shoot the breeze. How's life in Dubai with the rich and ultra-rich? Buying exquisite pieces of art without limitation of funds must feel like heaven on earth to you."

„Hey, it's all legit. Just last week I've bought a Monet and the week before that I've purchased a rare Rodin statue for my client. At the moment, I'm passing my expert opinion on a private collection including two van Gogh's and a couple of other early impressionists. No forgeries, no stolen goods. I promise!" You would have expected more enthusiasm hearing Neal Caffrey talking about such an extraordinary variety of artworks at his disposal.

„What's wrong with that? Sounds to me like your wildest dreams have come true – without risking prison."

The reformed criminal smirked. „I have to agree I like the part 'without risking prison'. But it's sort of boring. There's no fun in actual _buying_ art - without uttering counterfeit money." He sounded slightly disgusted when he continued. "For people who see art as an investment."

Peter knew the younger man well enough to understand his feelings. He remembered the Chinese curse Mozzie liked to quote '_May you find what you're looking for'. _The FBI agent tried to cheer him up. „Yeah, you should have listened to me. I've told you to be careful what you wish for. The upside is you don't have to suffer from the weather over here. Tonight's the first day in weeks that it's not raining and it's May! You on the other hand, have sunshine every single day."

Neal sighed. „You're torturing me! I could kill for a decent New York drizzle. Or a grey sky. I even miss my umbrella or stepping accidentally into a puddle." There was a very longing tone in his voice now.

„Then why don't you come home? It's not as if they took your passport from you or keep you imprisoned. As an afterthought, I hope they didn't !?" Peter was a bit alarmed. Yes, he still kept an eye on Neal's movements - but his former partner had proved his ability to run into trouble at a moment's notice more than once.

„Don't worry Agent Burke. For once, I stayed out of legal trouble. But what should I do back in New York? The commissions I've received for my consulting over here should cover the next years comfortably. But if I don't work I get bored. And Peter, you of all people should know me being bored tends to result in – hm, sort of disaster ..."

„I guess I couldn't get you interested in a consulting job for the FBI? Lousy pay, murderous working hours and a despotic boss. But you would get stale coffee for free." Now, Peter's voice sounded warm and cheerful.

Neal was excited. „You're serious? You're offering me my old job back? What about Hughes, I guess he'd rather shoot me and discard my body secretly than signing a work contract."

Peter smiled. „Let me take care of Hughes. I can handle him. If you want to work as a permanently employed consultant for the White Collar division – you get the full welcome package: Deviled ham sandwiches, 2-mile-radius, plus state-of-the-art tracking anklet."

The silence on the phone line stretched out for several seconds.

Finally the ex-con man broke the silence. „You're kidding!"

The agent in Brooklyn chuckled. „Yep. And I'd loved to have seen your face a couple of moments ago. But I wasn't kidding about the job. I'd love to have you back as consultant and partner. And I miss my friend, too. Come back."

„Peter, I'm touched. You're closure rate must have dropped considerably. You sound desperate. If you really need my assistance so badly, I won't let you down. Today is Thursday… Do you think Monday would be ok to start at the Bureau?"

Peter was amused by the eagerness of his younger partner. "_To change one's life: Start immediately. Do it flamboyantly. _I can't remember who said this. But it seems you have taken this advice by heart."

"That was William James. You really should start to read more of your daily paper than just the sports section."

"Smartass."

Both men realized how much they've missed a friendly bickering like this over the last months. Neal was already planning his next move. "Any idea where I could live for the first weeks until I find a permanent residence?"

„What's wrong with your apartment at June's place?"

„She hasn't rented it out? I thought..."

„Oh come on, she won't give away your apartment. She wouldn't even think about it. All your paintings, Byron's suits, and whatever you might have kept in the hiding spots is still waiting for you."

When they finally ended the call, it was 5 a.m. Peter decided he could risk to wake up El. „Hey El, Neal's coming home." She was still sleepy. „About time, I would say. It's great news, hon. I missed him, too."

He knew June was an early riser. Therefore, he called her soon after. She was overjoyed to hear the news and has started to make plans already when they said good-bye.

Anyway, Agent Burke wasn't looking forward to break the news to Hughes. He could exactly anticipate the reaction. And his boss didn't prove him wrong...

„Ok, Monday, that's when he'll be back? Let me check my calendar. He will be gone then for how long? It's 5 month, isn't it? That's 50 bucks from you, Diana and Jones each! I told you he wouldn't make it 6 month out there before he got home sick for the Bureau. Gentlemen, Diana, it's pay day!"

The team had started a bet when Caffrey finally had left the team. All of them agreed that the consultant would return some day. But they differed in the time span he would need to make up his mind. Jones had expected it would take him a year. Diana had put her money on 8 months. Peter had thought it would take 6 months, but Hughes had anticipated it would be earlier than that.

Needless to say, all of them were looking forward to meeting their former partner on Monday.

###########

(Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own anything from White Collar. I am full of respect for the extraordinary achievements of the WC writer team. )


End file.
